


The Forbidden Fantasy

by iterations



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, I can't believe I posted another maid fic, The Lusty Argonian Maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: Ever wondered what that handsome bastard at the Honningbrew Meadery is doing when he's not fencing your loot? Let's find out.





	The Forbidden Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls or the characters in this fic. Bethesda does. I do not make any profit from writing this.

Mallus Maccius was organizing coins at the front desk of the meadery when she walked in. It was in the evening and he was the only one left in the building. Mallus however was always open for business and he required very little sleep (for an imperial).

**Maid**  
”You the owner of this meadery, sir?”, she asked.

**Mallus Maccius**  
”I'm the proprietor until the owner returns, so I guess you could say so.” 

Mallus gave her a smirk, remembering how the previous owner, Sabjorn, was tricked and brought in front of the law for selling unsavory produce.

**Maid**  
”Oh no, I was supposed to come clean this place”, she sighed.

**Mallus Maccius**  
”You're welcome to do so anyway. I'll make sure you're paid. What's your name girl?”

**Maid**  
”Works-Very-Hard.”

**Mallus Maccius**  
”Lovely name. Suits you well little one.”

The woman went back to her cart outside and brought the cleaning supples in with her. She then started to sweep the floor.

**Mallus Maccius**  
”No, no, little one. Start with my office upstairs.”

**Works-Very-Hard**  
”As you wish, sir.”

Malllus followed her upstairs and unlocked his office. He leaned against the door frame and watched her do her duty about the office. He could see the contours of her tail wagging under her dress as she fervently polished his desk with a cloth. He was thinking about the sweet spot under her tail as he watched her graciously move around.

It's been too long since he had known any lady-company. Working all those long hours at the meadery had taken its toll on him. First slaving under Sabjorn and now when he was in charge he hardly had the time to leave this place in search of some company. It didn't take much for his cock to start a painful throbbing against the fabric of his trousers.

Works-Very-Hard looked innocently at him and asked what she would clean next. Mallus dirty mind wandered to the suggestive book he had owned about the lusty Argonian maid. Someone had however stolen it so now he didn't even have the pleasure of reading it when he was lying in his bed, taking care of himself.

**Mallus Maccius**  
”Well, since you're here... I need some help to clean myself. My back is killing me so I can't bend down right now.”

**Works-Very-Hard**  
”Alright, I'll do it but it will cost extra.”

**Mallus Maccius**  
”That's not a problem.”, he smiled savagely, thinking about how it would feel to have her wash his entire body.

Works-Very-Hard did not waste any time and started to boil some water. She mixed the scorching hot water with a couple of buckets of cold water and blended it to a nice lukewarm temperature. 

****

Mallus took off his shirt and sat on a chair as Works-Very-Hard started to rub a wetted cloth all over his upper body. A silent hiss escaped his mouth when she accidentally grated his tender flesh with her claws, marking him with a line speckled with tiny blood drops emerging from the shallow gash on his abdomen.

**Works-Very-Hard**  
"Sorry about that, sir. I hope I didn't hurt you.”

Mallus assured her that he was well. Far better than well to be truthful.

**Mallus Maccius**  
”I have another problem you could help me with if you can stomach it.” He looked suggestively down at the bulge in his trousers and unbuttoned the first two buttons. ”You know what I'm talking about?”

**Works-Very-Hard**  
”But how should I clean that, sir? It's not part of my job description.”

**Mallus Maccius**  
”Clean it with your mouth.” He gave her a predatory smile as he motioned for her to finish unbuttoning him.

Works-Very-Hard did as he gestured and released him from his trousers. She caressed his length with her scaled knuckles, enticing a garbled moan to escape from his throat. The texture of her hand was perfect, teasing and marring the sensitive skin. 

A long thin tongue emerged from her snout and traced the length of his cock, writhing around it, squeezing and sucking it like no human could. Mallus was wild with desire now and he could not take any more.

He bolted up from the chair and ripped her dress open, exposing her rounded bosom to the air. Her skin was dry and warm when he touched her, so much warmer than he felt. He parted the dress entirely and let it fall to the floor. 

**Mallus Maccius**  
”Now you've done it, little one.” He bent her over his desk, pushing her tail aside to better reach her entrance. He held his cock in one hand and motioned it inside her warm, soaked cloaca. After only a few thrusts he could not hold back any longer and spent himself inside her all purpose orifice.

With a satisfied grunt he swept his now sweaty hair from his face and went to the other side of the desk. He unlocked a drawer and proceeded to pick up a coin purse and then threw 50 septims on the desk.

**Mallus Maccius**  
”By Dibella, little one, you really deserved it this time.”

**Works-Very-Hard**  
”You don't need to tell me, sweetie. You are one of my best customers after all. But my rate has gone up. So I will need 100 septims today.”

**Mallus Maccius**  
”No you won't. I pay the normal rate. I'm an important customer after all.”

**Works-Very-Hard**  
”You will pay 100, or else I might be inclined to tell your colleagues about your little Argonian kink. What would the Dovahkiin say?”

Mallus growled but doubled the money on the table. He was rewarded with a vicious smile from the Argonian.

\-------------

Works-Very-Hard bounced her coin purse as she made her way back to her small carriage. Human men are so easily played, with their lust and curiosity thanks to that old bard's tale. Soon she would have enough money to buy a house on the upper levels of Windhelm. The cheery thought made her tail sway back and fort as she walked.


End file.
